


Time to move on? BLUNT writing

by BloodyMark107 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BloodyMark107
Summary: This isn't really the truth about how I feel it's just merely me trying to make sense out of stuff that happens in this world. Me just merely trying to make sense out of the comments that people make and the things that they do.
Kudos: 1





	Time to move on? BLUNT writing

Yeh things aren't gonna always be okay

Our hopes may fly up high into the skies... like balloons;

too far for us to reach.

Yeh... I may wanna die...

I may wanna throw up until I choke...

to get rid of these human emotions of mine...

barf up this "heart" inside.

Yeh I feel like things aren't right

Yeh I feel like I'm not loved nor liked

Yeh I feel like I'm dying inside

But...ya'know what...

I just need the things that I like

I just need to move on to forget about what everyone has done to me

and to look past that.

Everyone does shit to everyone

Everyone is an ass once in a while

Everyone's a hypocrite.

Everyone is sad at one point of their life.

Just look at what lies beneath the skin

It' all must flesh,

blood,

S K I N.

Our stupid emotions that some people wanna get rid of.

We always wanna love,

hug,

and sing...

deep down inside.

We all just want to be happy;

to be loved.

That voice...

But ya know...

Not all of us WANT to be happy.

Some of us wanna grieve from that pain from the rest of our lives.

We don't want to move on.

Some of us do... but...

This demon,

this voice

-won't let us.

Constantly reminding you of whtat you've done.

You're shadow follows you.

Whenever I look at my shadow-

it reminds me that I'll have to endure this from then on.

That I'll HAVE to live onto tomorrow.

That I'll S U R V I V E.

But.. I have enothing to live for...

sure...

I have goals,

dreams,

love,

emotions...

but...doesn't everyone?

I mean we say that we don't care anymore,

that we've lost hope.

We'll find this love eventually. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
